


erm...vertigoed to meet you?

by swagter



Category: Adventure Forward (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, im having fun being bad at writing, no gay people in this one sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagter/pseuds/swagter
Kudos: 4





	erm...vertigoed to meet you?

Your world is undeniably beautiful.  
Most of it is made up of the same barren off-white blocks, (sandstone and lime, some part of your brain tells you,) but growing between the cracks in paving and over the ruins of buildings is life. Nothing sentient, which is a plus in your eyes. At least, nothing with a soul.

Standing on a walkway between spires, you watch as two ghosts pause in front of each other like they’re having a conversation. Neither of them speak. They never do, they just go through the same motions every day. Crude, hollow renditions of mundanities for hours and hours, starting when the sun rises and lasting well into the evening. 

When the sun sets, they gather around the city wall and you can’t remember the last time you’ve stuck around to watch what happens after that.

It’s easy to slip into those same routines yourself. There’s not much to do around here, anyway. The last exciting thing that’s happened to you was when someone chose to visit your world, again, despite you making it clear you didn’t want them here. 

You pushed them a little too hard. They arrived with a gift this time. It had been hard to say their name around the bile rising in your mouth, but their reaction was worth it.

That was the only visitor you received for a long time.

You could control this place, if you wanted. It wouldn’t be worth it. Too empty, not much left to control. You could destroy it, too, burn it to the ground over and over again, and it’d never stick.

You don’t know what kind of god is in charge of this world, or why they made it this way, but you have a nagging suspicion that it’s your punishment. Divine retribution for your past sins, and all that.

You’ve stopped caring about whether or not you deserve it.

You’ll be stuck here either way, left here to... What? Wither away, trapped by your own arrogance? It’d be enough to drive anyone to insanity.

...

One of the wildflowers you’ve been taking care of has finally bloomed.

You dig your fingers into one of the cracks in the stone and tear it up, crushing it in your fist.

Tomorrow, it’ll be back, same as ever.


End file.
